Brave 17: So Serious! Kyoryu Gray
is the seventeenth episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. It marks the debut of Tessai/Kyoryu Gray and his partner, Zyudenryu Bunpachy. Synopsis With Zorima stronger then normal infecting the city, Torin fears that Deboss' resurrection draws near. The appearance of Debo Nagareboshi, killer of the dinosaurs, sends the Kyoryugers to seek help from the Spirit of kung-fu user Tessai, the first Kyoryuger. Plot Finding themselves facing a group of Zorima as numerous as the day they first appeared, the Kyoryugers learn that their usual attacks have no effect on the horde as Torin fears the worse of what this means. Once they destroyed the Zorima, the Kyoryugers find themselves facing an even stronger Debo Monster: Debo Nagareboshi. Luckily, Kyoryu Gold's aid drives Debo Nagareboshi back. In the Spirit Base, Torin reveals that the power boost the Zorima had is a sign that Deboth, the leader of the Deboth Army, is beginning to awaken. Curious of how to deal with this series of events, the Kyoryugers are formally introduced to Kyoryu Gray, a Spirit from China. Admitting that he is disappointed in the main Kyoryugers' ability as he watched them fighting Debo Nagareboshi, he places the five in an illusion to put them through a series of trials in his arena while subjected to the Guardians' power. While Ian, Nobuharu, Souji, and Amy pass after respectively suffering attacks from the Ovirappoo, Igeranodon, Archenolon, and Gurumonite Zyudenchi, they find Daigo was subjected to all four at once and passed his test first. Elsewhere, after paying his respect to his fallen Zetsumates comrades, Debo Nagareboshi heads out to get revenge on the Kyoryugers. Kyoryu Gray tells Utusemimaru not to participate in the fight, and instead decides to use the Debo Monster as a final test for the main Kyoryugers. With Dogold benefitting from his power up as he accompanies the Debo Monster, Kyoryu Black, Kyoryu Blue, Kyoryu Green, and Kyoryu Pink overwhelm him and Debo Nagareboshi with their newfound will to fight. However, as Kyoryu Gray has expected, Kyoryu Red's attacks has no effect on Debo Nagareboshi, and Kyoryu Gold is forced to intervene as the Giant Zorima are formed. Luckily, Bunpachy arrives and defeats the monster much to the Kyoryugers' surprise. As Bunpachy leaves, Kyoryu Gray tells the Kyoryugers that his Zyudenryu has accepted all of them but Daigo. He explains that Daigo's lack of weakness makes him imbalanced, and Kyoryu Gray intends to give the Kyoryugers Bunpachy only if Daigo is removed from the team and Utsusemimaru made leader. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Zyuden Brave Finish), Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Armed On), Kentrospiker *Kyoryu Black - Parasagun + Parasagun (Zyuden Brave Finish), Parasagun + Parasagun (Armed On) *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Zyuden Brave Finish), Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Armed On) *Kyoryu Green - Zakutor + Zakutor (Zyuden Brave Finish), Zakutor + Zakutor (Armed On) *Kyoryu Pink - Dricera + Dricera (Zyuden Brave Finish), Dricera + Dricera (Armed On) *Kyoryu Gold - N/A *Kyoryu Cyan - N/A *Kyoryu Gray - Archenolon, Ovirappoo, Gurumonite, Igeranodon, Bunpachy (Battle Mode) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 39, . *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' was pre-empted on June 16 (the following week) to give way for the U.S. Open Tournament telecast. It had resumed airing on June 23 with the next episode. *The eyecatch is changed in this episode, now with the pre-break eyecatch showing the Kyoryugers (including Utchi) preparing to transform and post-break showing them in their roll call poses, using footage from Brave 12, the first episode where the six Kyoryugers transformed together. This eyecatch would last until Brave 27, which introduced an eyecatch more reminiscent of the original but with Utchi included. **The ending theme was also changed to include Utchi dancing with the Kyorugers throughout the whole ending. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Brave 17: Clashing of Teeth! Kyoryu Gray, Brave 18: Caught! Kung-Fu Finishing Strike, Brave 19: Kyawaeen! The Stolen Family and Brave 20: Unlucky! Fortune at Tanabata. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 5.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 5, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 5.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 5, Blu-ray cover See Also (Graphite and Zord Debut) (Fight Footage) External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢ガチだぜ！キョウリュウグレー｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ガチだぜ！キョウリュウグレー｣ References Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Written by Riku Sanjo